massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lovelyb0nes/TV Tropes for The Council Era
What with BT being mostly absent and Foxy not being on the site for over a month, I've appointed myself as temporary chief over RP affairs. My primary work right now is renovating The Council Era to improve the writing. Once that is done (which I'll announce via an update to this post) I would like for any user on here who is a TV troper to come forward and, when he/she has the ample time, read through The Council Era and add its qualities to the Tropes site. I believe that our story being featured on TV Tropes could attract a solid reader base for our RPs and fanbase for our work. For anyone who volunteers to join Tv Tropes in order to induct the Council Era into the Tropes, ''be sure that you fully understand the meaning of any trope that you put TCE under. ''Tropes for Kurvok will be considered as well. Any character, actually. Ok, the primary editing for the Citadel and Ragnora threads is complete. Someone can begin the TV Tropes work now if they wish, but they should know that I will go over the pages one last time before giving the full A-OK. These are some tropes that are considered possibilities: Complete Monster for Tyrin Lieph and/or Halak Marr (Presently, this will be ignored) Magnificent/Manipulative Bastard/Diabolical Mastermind: for Tyrin and/or Marr Despotism/Dystopia Justifies The Means: may apply with or without UJTM for Tyrin. Fallen Hero: Okay, full spoiler alert here. By the time of The Krogan Rebellions, Tyrin's plans for utopia fall apart (he undergoes a Villainous Breakdown) and he becomes a despot desperately clinging to his power, essentially. So he could be considered this. Hannibal Lecture: Tyrin or Marr may have given one at some point. Derimakshan's interrogation of Iletos may also count. He Who Fights Monsters: Tyrin's character arc eventually delves into this. The Cult: Could be considered for the manaba's religion; this could also be tied to their Emperor, Derimakshan. As well as Religion of Evil or Scary Amoral Religion. They are certainly perceived as though they are, considering that the title of the first piece is The Manaban Conflict. Moral Event Horizon: The MEH for any character is highly debatable, especially with Tyrin. I personally consider his MEH to be either when he took advantage of his own son's death in order to enact the Dezban massacre, or when he killed ''150,000 ''krogan in an attempt to force Marr into a compromise. Black and Grey Morality fits this story, staying true to the Canon universe Marr starts off as Kurvok's Dragon, but eventually overshadows him in terms of prominence and becomes a Dragon Ascendant, leading to Kurvok being Demoted to Dragon by the end. Tyrin's Dragon is Adaria Tyrin's primary goal while in hiding is to build an army of Mooks to counter the krogan army when the Rebellions occur. The mechs are Elite Mooks (elite due to their programming of combat expertise). Tyrin's sole reason to revive the dezba is to turn them into a Henchmen Race for him. Enemy Civil War: Instigated within Kurvok's army when the Krogan Resistance Movement is founded. The informants within Kurvok's army are Helpful Mooks. My Master Right or Wrong: A major motivation for members of Tyrin's Soldiers of Salvation, especially Adaria. They Look Just Like Everyone Else: Is probably an opinion on Tyrin's mechs, considering the ultra-realistic looking augmentations. What Measure is a Mook?: Tyrin's essential opinion on his ''own ''Mooks. They're completely expendable to him. With the machines, it's reasonable, but not so with the dezba, Krogan Resistance, or Soldiers of Salvation. I may add others' suggestions, and of course, the user who agrees to do this for me can choose tropes that he/she believes are appropriate. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts